Naruto Yukaio
by DanxDias
Summary: è uma aventura do filho de naruto.E Naruto.Leião Mto engraçado e Difude!
1. Naruto Yukaio 1

Naruto Yukaio

Cap 1: Pai Mi Treina!!!!!!!!!!!!

Certo dia na casa de naruto...

Yohko- Pai Acorda voçe disse que ia me enssinar ok Kage Bunshin!(yohko é o filho de naruto)

Naruto-Ta Bom Filho dexa eu acordar i ir tomar cafe que te ensino...

Mas Tarde no quintal de naruto.

Naruto-Filho primeiro Faça essi selo de botar dois dedos na  
orizontal e dois na vertical.

Yohko-Ok.

Naruto- Depois Bote essa quantidade de chakra e Fala Kage Bunshin!.

Yohko-Tudo bem ai vou eu!!!!!! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o Yohko se saio muito bem para quem tinha akabado de faser kage bunshin ele feis 5 copias.  
Naruto- Muito Bem Filho... Quando voçe fiser 20 copias eu ti juro ki ti ensino o Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Justu ok?  
Yohko- Tudo Bem

Yohko ficou o resto do dia treinando até que ele conseguio as 20 copias.Naruto Nem acreditou que seu filho era tao bom assim...  
No outro dia quando Yohko estava Chegando do colegio e Naruto Di uma Missão Rank B.Eles Falarão

Naruto - Hinata Meu Amor Voçe pode faser um ramen para min????

Yohko- Mãe Fais Um Ramen para mim!!!!!!!

Hinata- Calma Rapazes! eu fasso sim mais tenham calma.

Depois de comer o ramen todo Yohko logo falou.

Yohko- Pai i u Tajuu Kage Bunshin Voçe vai mi enssinar certo?

Naruto- Certo Filho.Mais Tem Uma coisa u Tajuu voçe demorara 2 dias para aprendelo ok?

Yohko- Sem problema.

O naruto Falou Para o Yohko como se fasia.Tinha Que Faser u mesmo que o Kage Bunshin Mas Gastava Mto mas Chakra.

Passaram-se dois dias e o Yohko aprendeu Como se dava o Tajuu Kage Bunshin.Mas Ele Chegou todo felis em casa falando que depois de amanhan seria o teste Genin.Naruto Toma Um Susto e Fala.

Naruto- Filho... Isso Significa que vamos treinar duro esses dias para voce conseguir Aprender o Controle do Chakra Melhor e para melhorar mira com Kunai.E se passar no teste te ensino rasengan.


	2. Naruto Yukaio 2

Naruto Yukaio Cap 2 O Exame Genin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Em Pleno Sabado Yohko e naruto estavam treinando quando derrepente chega a hinata e fala.

Hinata- Yohko eu estava Na academia e me falaram Que seu time vai ficar Voçe O Filho de Aburame Shino o Aburame Hino e A Rock Lila a filha do Rock Lee.

Yohko- Mãe serio????

Hinata- Sim.Mais ainda nao decidiram qual vai ser seu Sensei.

Yohko- Tomara que seja o kakashi-Sensei! Porque Ele treinou u meu pai.

No Outro dia na escola Informaram os outros times i u sensei de Yohko.O Sensei De Yohko Saio o Asuma Sensei.Os times Sairam assim.

Asuma-Sensei  
Uzumaki Hyuuga Yohko(Filho do naruto e da Hinata)  
Rock Lila(Filho do Rock Lee)  
Aburame Hino(Filho De Aburame Shino)

Gai-Sensei  
Inuuzuka Takashi(Filho de Kiba)  
Haruno Sasuke(So podia ser Filho de Sakura )  
Nara Ninakaru(Filha de Shikamaru)

Kakashi-Sensei  
Hyuuga Ohiro(Filho do Neji)  
Yamanaka Naku(Filho de Ino)  
Akimichi Kina(Filha Do Chouji)

Kurenai-Sensei  
Inate(Filho da Tenten)  
Hyruga(Filho du Iruka-Sensei)  
Hazuma(Filha da Sakura)

E assim Foi devidido us times.(sim eu aposto que voces querem saber como foi u teste genin todos foram bem mais o filho do naruto foi Mto Bem e Ganhou moral Com a Tsunade-Sama.

Chegando Em casa Hinata perguntou Para Yohko.

Hinata- Yohko Como Foi hoje Na escola????

Yohko- Otimo Mãe.Mais Vai Ser melhor ainda Porque Amanhan terei minha Primeira Missão!...

Hinata- Que Otimo Meu Filho! Boa Sorte.

Yohko- Obrigado.Mas... Cade o papai???

Hinata- Ficou De Treinar Com O Rock Lee.

Yohko- A ta bom mae.Eu vou dormir que amanhan tenhu minha missão e nao quero fracassala se nao asuma-sensei pode ficar retado e u papai tambem.

Hinata- Boa Noite Filho.

Yohko- Boa Noite Mãe.

Yohko Foi dormir Pos Tem missão pela manhan bem cedo


	3. Naruto Yukaio 3

Naruto Yukaio

Cap 3 O Resultado Da academia e Minha namorada Nova!!!!!!!

Quando Chegou 6:00 Yohko acordou se arrumou e foi até a casa do Ohiro para eles irem na academia pegar o resultado,conheçerem seus senseis e pegar suas missões.

Chegando la.  
Encontraram sakura com seus filhos.o Yohko Gosta da Hazuma,e logo ficou corado.  
Hazuma- Oi,Yohko!

Yohko- O-oi Ha-hazuma...

Ohiro- Ei,Yohko!Vai lá cara!Dá um beijinho nela!(cochichando)

Yohko- O-o-hi-hiro,eu v-vou a-ali no banhe-nheiro,e vc pe-pergun-ta-ta se el-ela qu-quer sa-sair cmg.OK?(Precisa gagejar tantu?0.0)

Ohiro- Deixa cmg!

Yohko foi no banheiro e começou a Baubuciar.Ohiro Entrou no banheiro falando que ela aceitou mais a mãe dela Não pode descobrir.

Yohko- Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ohiro- Agora voce me deve um favor.

Yohko- Ok tudu bem.Mais qual o favor?

Ohiro- Voce tem que falar com a Lila para saber se ela quer comer ramen e bater um papinho cmg hoje a noite no Ichikaru Ramen.

Yohko- Ok Sem Problema man.

Ohiro- Vamos Rapido Pegar o resultado.

Yohko- ok,Vamos!

Chegando la Ohiro Pegou seu resultado ele ficou com 7,8.O Yohko Ficou com 10,0 e foi considerado o melhor aluno da classe.

Chegando em casa Ohiro Falou para sua mãe.

Ohiro- Mãe Fiquei com 7,8 Na academia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Mãe do Ohiro- Serio???? Muito Bem agora voce ganhara 50$ por mes agora.

Ohiro- Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Na Casa Do Yohko.

Yohko- Mãe Uma Otima noticia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata- Que foi????

Yohko- Eu Tirei 10,0 na academia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata- Muito Bem Filho apartir de agora voce ganhara 80$ por mes.

Yohko- Ok!!!

Hinata- Filho Para Completar Falta voce contar para o seu pai e eu faser u Belo ramen para voce.

Yohko- aew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yohko- Mãe hoje eu fui no colegio e eles disseram que nao pude pegar missão hj.

Hinata- Sem problema amanhan voce pega. 


	4. Naruto Yukaio 4

Naruto Yukaio

Cap 4 Minha Primeira Missão,Hazuma eu ti amo!!!

As 6:00 Yohko acorda se arruma mais rapido do que nunca Coloca Sua bandana e vai para a sala 12 que foi o combinado Com o Asuma-Sensei.

Chegando na sala...

Yohko- Estou Atrasado???????????

Rock Lila- Sim i muito!!!!!

Aburame Hino- Sim Seu Panaca!!!!!!!

Asuma-Sensei- Yohko Primeira regra Nunca Chegar atrasado Nos encontros.

Yohko- Tudo Bem... Mas Qual vai ser nossa missao???????

Asuma-Sensei- Recolher Todo o lixo que a por Konoha.

Yohko- Tudo Bem...

Rock Lila- Vamo Nessa!!!

Aburame Hino- So se for agora!

Primeiro Eles Foram na floresta de Konoha e Rock Lila Falou.

Rock Lila- Ecat!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que Lixarada a por Konoha!

Aburame Hino- Sua Fesca... Cala essa matraca e começa a limpar!

Rock Lila- Cala Boca Seu ¨ de uma ¨!#$¨¨ Depois disso... Yohko Liga Para Ohiro e Fala.

Yohko- Man seu time teve missão hoje???

Ohiro- Sim

Yohko- Qual Foi????

Ohiro- Pegar Um gatinho de Uma Gordona Fudida ae...

Yohko-Blz... Man Flw vou ligar para Hazuma

Ohiro-Ok Va la... Flw!

Yohko- Flw!

Yohko desligou o telefone e ligou para hazuma.

Haruno Sasuke- Alô quer falar com quem?????

Yohko- Com a Hazuma...

Haruno Sasuke-ok... Hazuma!!!!!!!!(Grita Sasuke)

Hazuma- Alô, quem fala?

Yohko- Oi Hazuma aqui é Yohko... Amanhan Depois de sua missão e da minha vamos tomar um sorvete no Pakkichi Sorvet´s??

Hazuma- Ok.

Yohko-Por minha conta viu gata?

Hazuma-Sem Problema Nego...

Yohko Foi Dormir Todo Feliz da vida com sua namorada nova.Penssando na missão de amanhan qual seria????? Aburame Hino- Cala boca sua Vadia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Asuma-Sensei- Calem Suas Bocas seus Imprestaveis i Vaum Limpar!!!!!!!!! o Yohko Ja esta akabando Sua parte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yohko- heheheheh Na verdade Sensei eu ja acabei...

Asuma-sensei- Muito bem Yohko Agora Vai treinar arremesso de Kunais e o Kage Bunshin No Jutsu que seu pai te ensinou.

Yohko- Sim Senhor

Asuma-Sensei- E Voçes dois Voltem ao trabalho

Depois Que eles completaram A missão Yohko Falou Com Rock Lila Se ele queria ficar com o Ohiro.E ela disse que sim... Mas Se ele for Um idiota ele vai levar uma surra!

Quando Yohko Chega em casa falando.

Yohko- Pai,Mãe Eu Completei minha primeira missão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mas Quando ele olha direito ele ve Hinata e Naruto Aos Amassos no sofa.

Yohko- Pai... Mãe... Alô...

Ate que hinata se tocou e falou.

Hinata- A Muito Bem Filho Continue assim!

Naruto- Esse é o meu filho.Agora sim eu ti ensino o Rasengan.  
So que so a primeira Fase Do rasengan ok???

Yohko- Sim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto- Not Exitaçao filho(O.o)

Depois Yohko Toma cafe e liga para o Ohiro.

Yohko-Ela aceitou man!

Ohiro-Yes!  
Cntinua... 


	5. Naruto Yukaio 5

Naruto Yukaio

Cap 5

As 6:00 da manhan yohko acorda felis da vida se espreguissa e Se arruma bem de pressa toma cafe e vai na casa da Hazuma para eles irem juntos pegar a missão.

Quando ele chega Na casa da Hazuma...Advinha quem atende?  
Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(auhauhauhauhu) e quando ela abre a porta Yohko fala.

Yohko- O-oi a H-hazuma es-esta??

Sakura- Ta sim,vou chama-la,Hazuma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hazuma- Sim mamãe?

Sakura- Tem Um garoto descabelado aqui na porta querendo falar com vc.

Hazuma-(Gota)... Ola Yohko tudo bem?

Yohko- Sim,vamos?

Hazuma- Vamos, mais espere eu pegar minha bolsa e falar com minha mãe.

Yohko- Ok.

Hazuma- Mãe!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To saindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura- Ta Bom Filha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Festival de gritos xD )

Eles Sairam de mãos dadas e um muito proximo do outro, para aumentar o clima.

Chegando la... Percebem que a porta da academia estava arrombada e marcas de sangue estavas espalhadas pelas paredes.

Hazuma- O que será que aconteceu???

Yohko- Não sei,mas não deve ser nada bom.

Hazuma- Estou com medo,Yohko...

Ela segura a mão dele um pouco mais forte e cora um pouco.Eles entram sorrateiramente e começam a ouvir vozes...

Alguem 1- Onde ele está?!Fale logo!

Alguem 2- Não sei do que está falando!

Alguem 1- O pergaminho!Cadê sua anta!?!

Alguem 2- N-não sei!Mas por favor não me mate!

Alguem 1- Cansei de você,morra!

E de repente ouvem-se passos atrás do casal.Eles sentem um arrepio e Yohko logo se vira com uma Kunai na mão.Eles avistam Tsunade vindo desespera para a academia.

Tsunade- Saiam da frente,seus guris!

Ela os empurra e Yohko pergunta:

Yohko- O quê aconteceu aqui,Tsunade-sama???

Tsunade- Um ninja fugitivo atacou a academia e está atras de algo.

Hazuma- Vamos sair daqui,Yohko!Rapido,estou com medo!

Yohko- Hazuma,não tenha medo,estou com você e vou te protejer,juro.

Hazuma agarra o pescoço de Yohko e fala:

Hazuma- Por favor,estou cada vez mais apavorada!Me tira daqui!

Yohko- Relaxa,a Tsunade está aqui e não temos nada a temer...

Alguem 1- Hmmm,estou ouvindo ratos cochicharem.HAUahuA!

Tsunade corre e se depara com um cara de cabelos meio azulados com olhos vermelhos como sangue.Ela o olhou e falou:

Tsunade- Sasuke!a quanto tempo seu canalha.

Sasuke- Ora,ora,ora.Tsunade!Você por aqui,que sorte encontrala.

Ele dá um sorriso de canto de boca que assusta Hazuma mais ainda(Que menina apavorada!)

Tsunade Sai Correndo para ataca-lo e quando ela percebe ele não esta no mesmo lugar.

Ela Fala.

Tsunade- Cade el...

Sasuke- Aqui Sua Burra!

E sasuke aparece bem atras dela e da um soco bem na cara dela,Fasendo que ela caia a ums 2 metros de distancia dele.

Sasuke- Onde esta o pergaminho?

Tsunade- Isso num eh da sua conta!

Yohko-Tsunade-sama!

Sasuke-Hmm,um filhote doente mental!

Tsunade- Corram!

Sasuke corre e aparece atrás de Yohko,quando ele se prepara para atacar,uma Kunai separa a dupla de sasuke,e Kakashi aparece como um vulto na frente de Sasuke e dá um chute certeiro no ovo de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Kakashi-sensei!HaHaHa(risada ironica)!Valeu por me ensinar o golpe que vai tirar sua vida!Chidori!

Kakashi se vira,desvia do golpe mas acaba levando um chute na barriga,ele cai e começa a cuspir sangue.

Kakashi- Inprestavel!Agora vc vai tomar no &#&¨!

De repente,os dois semtem um chakra diferente,e sentem uma ventania se aproximando!Era Gai-Sensei e Rock Lee!

Gai e Lee-Konoha Reppu!

Sasuke voa e se bate na parede ,ele percebe que a ventania trouxe folhas,e usa elas como Shurikens.Ele dá um Chidori na parede e corre,dá um mortal de costas,e cai na frente da academia, e corre para a sala dos Hokages,chegando lá,encontra Konohamaru,que estava lendo revistas pornograficas.

Sasuke-Me entrega o pergaminho

Konohamaru olha para Sasuke e fala:

Konohamaru:Eu te conheço?

Sasuke:Conhece,mais n se lembra!

Sasuke se prepara e carrega um Chidori.Acerta bem nas costas de Konohamaru,que voa e cai pela janela,em cima de uma moita.

Konohamaru:Seu maluco!

Sasuke procurou em todos os lugares possiveis,se lembrou que Tsunade adorava beber e procurou dentro do armário de sakê.Adivinha?Estava lá,com uma etiqueta escrito,"Estragado"!

Sasuke-AUHeuahea!Que mulher idiota!

Ele pega o pergaminho,sai pela janela,corre e sai de Konoha com um unico salto.

Tudo passou tão rapido que Yohko ainda estava com Hazuma pendurada no seu pescoço.

Hazuma- Acabou?

Tsunade- Crei que não,minha cara guria.

Yohko- Hazuma,você tá bem,tá com uma cara estranha...

Hazuma- É que iriamos pegar uma missão n é?

Yohko- Sim.

Hazuma- Como vamos pegar missões se tudo está destruido?

Tsunade- Tenho uma missão de rank S para vocês dois!

Yohko e Hazuma- Qual,qual!

Tsunade- Vão limpar toda esta bagunça enquanto a ANBU colhe pistas sobre Sasuke,

Yohko e Hazuma-(Super Giga Ultra Mega Gota)aFF!

Eles limparam tudo e ganharam uma quantia em média de 25 ryou.

Hazuma- Só isto,trabalhamos feito capachos para 25 ryou?

Yohko- Pelomenos recebemos,Hazuma!

O casal saio e foi ao Pakkichi's Sorvet's

Chegando Lah...

Encontraram Ohiro e Rock Lila Aos Beijos.

Os dois ficaram com inveja e começaram a si beijar tambem.

Depois de beijos i mais beijos eles foram tomar Sorvete.

Yohko- Garçon!

Garçon- Sim senhor.Qual O Seus pedidos?

Hazuma- Eu quero um sorvete de morango com cauda de Chocolate e granulado colorido.

Yohko- Eu quero um Milk Shake De Baunilha com cauda de caramelo.

Ohiro- Ora,ora olha quem esta aqui.Yohko e Hazuma.

Yohko- Iae man???

Hazuma- Oi Gente

Rock Lila- Oi Miga...

Depois que eles tomaram o sorvete Yohko Levou Hazuma Em Casa.E Vazou para casa.E foi para a cama dormir 


End file.
